It's a Nalu Thing
by Crash8573
Summary: Natsu and Lucy love each other but are afraid to tell one another. It's a basic boy likes girl, girl likes boy, everyone but them knows it. I suck at summaries. Rated m just in case. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, and more.
1. Chapter 1

"Luce are you ok?" Natsu was curiously looking at me. Gray and Erza turned to see what was going on. Wendy, Happy, and Charla were already asleep. We were all sitting around the campfire, now patiently waiting for me to tell them what was wrong.

"Oh nothing." I blushed. How could I tell them what I had been thinking.

"Come on Lucy, if something is wrong you should tell us." Erza said.

"No nothing is wrong, I just got lost in thought." I covered.

" Well you shouldn't do that Luce, because you miss out. I just kicked Icebreaths ass for not telling Juvia how he feels about her." Natsu grinned, punching Gray in the arm.

"WAIT! WHAT! What are your feelings for Juvia?" I jumped up.

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention were you?" Gray laughed. "I love her of course, she's a little crazy but I've fallen for her." He smiled.

"Oh Gray that's amazing, but I have to agree with Natsu, why haven't you told her yet and how could you let it get to the point that Natsu had to tell you?" I said. "Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry, but you're clueless."

"I am NOT!" He shouted, oh if only he knew.

"Natsu, Lucy is right. You are almost always clueless." Erza backed me up and Gray nodded.

"I'm not clueless!" He insisted. We all laughed but let it go.

"I know letting it get to the point where Mr. Hotpants here is giving me advise is bad, but I just don't know how to tell her." Gray said, Natsu scowled at him.

"Oh I'm sure that with Juvia anything you did would suffice, but I still think that it should be romantic." Erza said. Gray and Natsu looked dumbfounded at her words. "Oh I agree Erza!" I smiled.

"Oh Gray, you've got to do something romantic. Like giving her a dozen roses all red, except for one which would be white and you could say in every bunch there's one that stands out from the rest... and that's you." I smiled. "Or you could write her a love letter and leave it with one fake rose that along with your letter could say I'll love you until this rose dies. Or you could stand outside her window and sing her a love song, or play her one over a stereo."

"Wow Lucy, you've got a lot of ideas." Gray chuckled.

"I read a lot and most girls think about the way they'd want to get confessed to." I sighed. Erza and Gray gave me a knowing look.

"So Luce, how do you wanna get confessed to." Natsu looked at me and smiled. Natsu wants to know how I wanna... No way! He's just kidding right? I must've had a look of complete shock on my face because Natsu started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"You ok, Luce?" I nodded yes.

"So?" Erza prompted.

"Um... Well I've given it a lot of thought and there are so many good romantic ways, but I think I want him to come up with his own way and I want to be surprised by how he does it. I think it's sweet to think that he would spend time thinking it up and planning I out and making it his own." I said. They all kinda stared at me. " So um... Erza what about you?"

"Hmmm... I haven't really given it a lot of thought." She said. " But I would want him to be straight forward with me. I would want him to just tell me... no theatrics just his true feelings."

"Aww...Erza that's so sweet and so you." I said. "So Gray what've you been thinking of doing?"

" Well you've both given me some great ideas, but I'm still not sure. Maybe I should sleep on it." He said.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Erza said. We all settled down for bed. Natsu ate the fire to put it out and it instantly got colder. I huddled down into my sleeping bag to stay warm, and before long I fell asleep. I dreamt of what I had been dreaming about for awhile now, I was at the guild and everyone was being their usual rowdy selves except for Natsu. He was acting really strange, Gray said something that would normally send him into a rage, but he would just mumble something and leave. I would follow him and ask him what was wrong, but he would just shrug until I insisted and then he would look into my eyes and grab my hands. "Luce I -" I would always wake up at this part. I could tell he was going to confess but I never actually got to hear it. I opened my eyes at the same part as always and froze. I could feel a warm body pressed against me. I could feel Natsu's warmth on my back and his arms around me. Only our lower bodies were still in our sleeping bags. I shifted a little trying to move away from him. His grip on me got tighter.

"Mmm... Luce..." I thought Natsu had woken up, but then I heard his soft snores. I smiled a little and drifted back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Erza demanded. My eyes shot open at her voice, and I realized that I was still in Natsu's warm embrace. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I tried to get up but Natsu pulled me closer.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Let me go!" I tried pulling away again. Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he just as slowly realized the position we were in. His cheeks turned red and he let go of me. We both sat up and stretched.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu blushed.

"Eh, you kept me warm so I'll forgive you this time." I shrugged.

"She Lllllliiiiikkkkkeeeesssss him." I blushed at Happy's words. I should be used to it but I can't help it.

"SHUT UPT STUPID CAT!" I yelled as usual.

"Breakfast is ready." Wendy called interrupting us. We all made our way over to the campfire or breakfast. We ate in silence for a while.

"I think I figured it out." Gray said interrupting the silence.

"Figured what out?" Wendy asked.

" How I'm going to confess to Juvia." He answered.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked excitedly.

" Well I'm going to need the whole guild's help." He said and then started to tell us his plan.

"Oh she's gonna die Gray! It's perfect!" I gushed after he finished.

"Jeez dude, how're the rest of us supposed to come anywhere close to that." Natsu pouted.

"I think it's a great plan." Erza said, Wendy and Charle nodded.

"I agree with Natsu." Happy pouted. I giggled a little at them.

"Guys, not all girls want something this elaborate. This is perfect for Juvia but it's not something I would necessarily want or Erza, Wendy, or Charle would want, right girls?"

"Right. I for one would want something a lot simpler. Lucy's right, it's perfect for Juvia though." Charle said and Happy's ears perked up. Natsu was smiling now too, after our encouraging words.

"Alright let's head home." Erza commanded

. ********************************BACK AT THE GUILD***************************************

"I'm going to tell everyone the plan and set it up tomorrow. Lucy, Natsu can you please keep watch outside so Juvia doesn't come in while we're getting ready." We nodded and parted ways. I headed home, I was so excited for a nice long bath.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu ran after me. "Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"Can I crash at your place?" He asked.

"Why? Don't you wanna go home and spend a little time with just you and Happy?" I pondered. HIs eyes turned kinda sad. " I just mean aren't you sick of me yet?" I say trying to make him feel a little better.

"No! Luce why would you even think that? Are you sick of me? And to answer your first question, Happy has been spending a lot of time at Wendy's place with Charle, even when I'm not at your place." He snapped and started to turn away.

"Natsu." I whisper and grab his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Of course you can spend the night. I might yell at you and kick you out when you show up unexpectedly but I always let you back in and let you crash over." He immediately smiled and pulls me toward my apartment. He climbs through the window while I went through the front door.

"I'm gonna take a bath, you can watch the lacrima until I get out and then you can take a bath, kay?" He nodded and plopped down on the couch. I rushed into the bathroom, I was so excited to soak in the bath. I stayed in the bath until the water got cold. I climbed out and wrapped my towel around myself and looked around for my pjs. Then it dawned on me, I didn't bring them in with me. "Hey Natsu!" I say sticking my head out the door.

"Yeah Luce?" He asks looking over his shoulder at me.

"I forgot my pjs out there, wanna hand them to me please?"

"Sure thing Luce." He goes over to my dresser and looks around. "Uh Luce? This is all I can find." He holds up my skimpiest pj set. Technically it's lingerie, Levy bought me as a gag gift, but it was cute and not super skimpy. Crap, that's all that I had clean I forgot that I hadn't done my laundry yet. I guess that'll have to do.

"That's all that's clean I guess. Hand it over." I say.

"You're really going to wear this? with me here?" He asked looking slightly shocked.

"Well it's all I've got so yeah.

" "O-okay. I'm just shocked that you're okay with this." He handed me the nighty.

"Well I'd prefer to be a little more covered since you're here, but it'll be ok if we don't make a big deal about it right?" He nodded and I retreated back into the bathroom to change. "Kay Natsu, you can have the tub now." I said stepping out from behind the door. Natsu gulped little when he saw me. "You ok?" He nodded and went to take a bath. I went to my desk and wrote a letter to Mom.

"Yo Luce I'm out." Natsu was in the t-shirt and basketball shorts, he kept here.

"Ok, I was just going to start dinner. What do you want?"

"Fire Chicken!" I smiled and got to work "Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Um... Could you wear this please?" I turned around and Natsu was holding up the t-shirt he had been wearing.

"Uh... Sure I guess." I grabbed it from him and threw it on.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really. I think it might be worse." He blushed.

"Natsu? What's going on? You've seen me naked before, why are you acting strange now?"

"Because before we were in a battle and I didn't really think about it but now you're walking around making me dinner, in lingerie and it's all I can think about. I thought that you wearing my shirt to cover you more would help, but no." He blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't have anything else to change into right now though. What do you think we should do?" "I don't know Luce, but we've gotta do something soon, before I do something stupid." I set his food on the table and went back to plate mine up.

"Ok ok, let's think."

"Soon Luce soon." he had this urgency in his voice. I sat next to him at the table instead of across so he couldn't see me as well. " Why are you next to me?"

"So you can't see me as well."

"Oh! Good idea." He said and then we ate in awkward silence. Natsu smiled and looked at me. He immediately blushed. What is going through his mind right now. "You're welcome Natsu. How 'bout we go watch the lacrima?" he nodded and we made our way to the couch. Nothing was on, so we put in a movie. It was Natsu's choice, I picked the last movie we watched. Natsu usually liked action movies, but tonight he chose the horror movie, The Conjuring. I don't do well with scary movies, so it wasn't long before I was smashing my self against Natsu. He was doing his best to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu whispered to me. I looked up at him questioningly. "I didn't know how much you don't like scary movies." He explained softly. Aw so sweet, this is why I've fallen for Natsu. He is dense, loud, and unruly, but he is also sweet, caring, protective, amazing, and loving. A scream made me jump into Natsu's lap. His strong warm arms instantly encircled me. I cuddled into them. We finished the movie, without either of us changing position. Once the credits started to roll, I got up to change the movie.

"Hey Natsu, I can't sleep after watching that movie, mind watching something else with me?"

"Sure Luce."

"Even a Disney movie?"

"Anything for you." He smiled. Oh Natsu, why do you have to be so sweet? you make me fall more and more in love with you, but I know you don't feel that way about me. Ugg! I put in Beauty and the Beast and went to sit next to Natsu again. "Hey where are you going?" Natsu smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to sit next to you." I said.

"Nope you're still shaking, you are going to sit here." He said putting lap.

"Natsu, no it's ok. I'm ok." I protested, but Natsu shook his head and pulled me into his lap.

"You're cold and still scared, so you're going to set here and cuddle with me." He smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled and cuddled into his warmth. We watched Beauty and the Beast and cuddled. "Luce? Lucy? Come on wake up! Luce?"

"What?" I mumbled sleepily. I must've fallen asleep.

"Luce we fell asleep." Natsu said. I noticed we were both still on the couch cuddling.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and jumped up. "I'm sorry Natsu."

"It's ok Luce." He smiled. " I slept like a baby last night." He got up and stretched. He was still shirtless and I still had his shirt on. He looked at me and blushed. "Hey Luce, would you mind changing?"

"Sure." I made my way to my dresser grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. When I emerged Natsu was dressed too. Natsu headed in to brush his teeth. I started breakfast, just something simple, eggs bacon and sausage for Natsu and toast and cereal for me.

"Mmm Luce smells good." Natsu said and came sniffing over my shoulder. His face was so close, I blushed and looke away.

"Thanks Natsu." We ate in silence for a while. "We better hurry, we've gotta help Gray with his confession today." I say. Natsu started mumbling something unintelligible. "What?"

"Nothing let's go." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door toward the guild. He held my hand all the time usually dragging me around so I should be used to it, but I blush everytime.

"Oh good! You two are here!" Gray smiled as we reached the guild doors.

"We're on guard duty right?" I ask.

"Yep, thank you guys." Gray said.

"It's going to be great!" I smile. Gray went inside to help decorate. He planned for the whole guild to be filled with blue roses. Hew was going to make a special ice rose. The ice rose he would make infront of her if she promises to be his forever , the rose would last forever. Mira was going to have a dinner prepared for them, too. It was perfect for Juvia. Natsu and I sat side by side to keep an eye out for Juvia.

"Luce?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you jealous of Juvia?"

"WHAT? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well because you like Gray..."

"I don't like Gray, at least not like that anyways. He's kind of like a brother."

"Ok so are you maybe jealous that you're not getting confessed to?"

"I'll admit I do wish that the guy I like would confess to me, but I'm so happy for Juvia."

"I'll tell Loki to confess to you then." He seemed down.

"Natsu." He looked at me. " I don't like Loki like that either. There's someone special I like, but I'm afraid he likes someone else so I'll never get confessed to."

"So who is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I smile sadly.

"Natsu! Gray needs your help. Gajeel and I will sit out here with Lucy while you're inside." Levy said. Natsu nodded and went inside.

"So Lu-chan?" Levy started. "You like Natsu don't you?"

"WHAT?" "We heard your conversation Lu-chan."

"Oh..."

"You know Flamebrain likes you too." Gajeel said.

"No he likes Lissanna and as long as he's happy I'm happy."

"You really love him don't you?" Gajeel said. "Bunny girl he loves you too, not Lissanna. I've seen it in the way he looks at you and talks about you."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what? Natsu smiled walking out of the guild doors.

"Nothing." I smiled back.

"What were you guys talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh nothing, just the guy Lu-chan likes." Levy said.

"Oh! Who is it? Luce won't tell me."

"Oh it's -"

"LEVY!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked innocently grabbing Gajeel and running back inside the guild.

"So Luce, who is it?"

"I already told you it doesn't matter."

"But I want to know." He gave me his best puppy dog look, the one I usually couldn't resist.

"Nope not gonna work this time Natsu." I said looking away so I wouldn't give in.

"But Luce..." He whined.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because you're my best friend, my partner, we shouldn't keep secrets."

"Ok so then who do you like?"

"Oh um... Nobody."

"Yeah ok, I don't believe you." I said, looking away. " I bet it's Lissanna." I mumbled.

"It's not." He said. My head flipped around to look at him. He looked dead serious.

"Really?"

"Yes, why did you think that?"

"Because I heard the story about how you promised to marry her before she disappeared and then the look and way you acted when she got back."

"Oh Luce, I was young when I promised her that, neither of us want that now. Lissanna wants Bixlow now and I have someone else now too. Ok I hopefully will soon once I confess to her." He smiled. I smiled, he doesn't like Lissanna like I thought, but he does like someone. My smile falters. "Luce? You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he let it drop.

"So since we're partners and we shouldn't keep secrets. Oh and now I know for sure you do like someone, you gonna tell me who it is?" I smirked.

"Only if you tell me first." He replied.

"I can't."

"Why can't you tell me?" I won't laugh or make fun of you. I promise." He said.

"I still can't, but I promise one day, soon, I will ok?" He nodded.

"Crap! I see Juvia. Go tell everyone she's coming." Natsu hurried inside.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Juvia."

"Did Juvia interrupt Lucy's confession to Natsu?"

"Haha no. I can't tell him. He has someone he likes and is going to confess to her soon."

"Juvia thinks it will be Lucy."

"No he loves me as nakama." I smiled saldly.

"Well don't go trying to steal Gray-sama, he's Juvia's."

"I won't, he's nakama, like a brother to me, besides I'll always love Natsu." I smiled. People started pouring out of the guild doors, saying bye and see ya later.

"Why is everyone leaving?"

"Why don't you go and find out." Juvia started toward the guild and I ran towards fairyhills. We had a lacrima set up so we could watch Gray and Juvia. I burst through the doors and tried to find a good spot to sit so I could see but it was packed. I couldn't find a spot to sit. Suddenly an arm shot out and pulled down.

"There you are Luce. You can sit here." Natsu had pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my computer decided to die on me and now I have to wait until I get enough money to buy a new one. Anyways, I was able to borrow a computer so I could finally update. I've got two chapters for you guys! I hope you enjoy them. **

**Chapter 2**

I missed Juvia's initial reaction to the guild while I was running here and trying to find a place to sit.

"You didn't miss much, just picture a regular Juvia reaction." Natsu whispered in my ear. "Gray hasn't said anything yet." I nodded and focused my attention on the lacrima

"Juvia. Juvia can you please calm down for a minute. Juvia please." Gray pleaded.

"Gray-sama what is this? Juvia thinks it's beautiful! Is this for Juvia? Juvia loves it." She just kept going on and on.

"Juvia!" Gray grabbed her by the shoulders. She immediately stopped and stared at him.

"Gray-sama?" She whispered.

"Juvia this is for you. I had the whole guild help prepare it just for you because Juvia I love you!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Juvia I love you will you be mine?"

"Oh! Gray-sama! Of course Juvia will! Juvia loves Gray-sama too!" She gushed. The guild ohh'd and ahh'd. Gray crafted the Ice Rose and gave it to a crying Juvia. It was incredibly sweet. We decided not to watch the rest of the couples night and turned the lacrima off.

"That was so romantic." I smiled. I'm so happy for those two, they are so cute together and now hopefully I won't be considered a love rival anymore and can actually talk to Gray in the guild.

"That was something alright." Natsu said behind me.

"Why do you say that?" I turned around to look at him.

"No reason." He said shrugging it off.

"Aww! Look another couple! When did you two become a couple? Who confessed to who?" Mira swooned at us before I could question Natsu more. I blushed thinking about how I would love to be a couple with Natsu, but that was never going to happen.

"Oh no we're not! We're not together, Mira!" I said quickly. "What gave you that idea?" It was then I realized that I was still sitting on Natsu's lap. I quickly shot up out of his lap. "Nevermind." I understand why she thought that.

"So if you two aren't dating then why were you stitting in Natsu's lap?"

"I couldn't find a spot to sit so-"

"So I pulled her into my lap. Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." Natsu finished.

"No it's ok Natsu. I'm thankful that you helped me out." I smiled at him.

"Lucy can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Mira asked.

"Oh course." I said and followed her away from everyone.

"You like Natsu right?"

"Yes, but he admitted to me earlier that he has someone he likes and plans on confessing to soon."

"Oh really?" I nodded my head. "Ok then."

"Can I go? I'm pretty hungry." She nodded and called Natsu over. No doubt to find out who he likes. "Hey Levy, wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure Lu-chan. Erza do you wanna go too?"

"Yeah."

" Can I come too?" Wendy and Charla asked coming over. I nodded. Cana and Lissanna decided to tag along as well.

"Ok let's go. I'm starving!" We all headed to a local restaurant, chatting the whole way. Levy and I talked about my book. Cana and Erza were talking about booze and cake and Wendy, Charla and Lissana were trying to make sense of Charla's latest vision. We got to the restaurant, got seated and ordered our food.

"So Lu-chan you were sitting on Natsu's lap, what was that about?" Levy inquired.

"Not you too." I sighed. "I couldn't find a spot to sit so Natsu pulled me onto his lap. It's not a big deal, he was just being nice. He told me earlier that he has someone he likes and plans on confessing to soon. I think it'll be you Lissanna." I explained. I'm glad they don't know about last night it'd be hard to explain that.

"No way. Natsu doesn't like me other than like a little sister. The only reason he ever agreed to marry me when we were younger was because the dense idiot didn't know what really meant. Besides I have Bixlow now and Natsu wouldn't do anything to hurt our relationship. He's in love with you Lucy not me."

"Hey girls" Romeo called out before I could protest. Gajeel, Natsu, Bixlow and Freed were with him. "Mind if we join?"

"Not at all." Erza said. The boys took their seats. Romeo next to Wendy, Gajeel next to Levy, Bixlow next to Lissanna, Freed next to them and Natsu sat next to me. Cana winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes at her but smiled at her anyways. Natsu swung his arm across the back of my chair and leaned in.

"Hey Luce? You gonna finish that?"

"Haha no you can have the rest" I laughed at him. He flashed me his famous grin and started to dig in.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Cana suddenly shouted.

"Wha-!"

"No way! Luce is part of my team, my partner. So we'll go on a mission together. You can't have her." Natsu declared. Everyone stared at him.

"HAHA oh come on lover boy! I found a special mission for me and Lucy." Cana laughed. Natsu turned red from her lover boy comment.

"What kind of mission is it?" He asked.

"To help a girl who just lost her mother. That's all the paper says. Lucy and I both lost our mothers at a young age, and remember how that felt. Plus we still had our fathers. It's a good mission for us. Plus Lucy has a way with words, that makes people feel better." Cana said.

"A lot of us lost our mothers at a young age Cana." Levy pointed out.

"Haha I guess you're right. But still Lucy knows how to talk to people." She said.

"That's true." Wendy agreed.

"I guess it is perfect for you two." Natsu reluctantly admitted.

"Yay! Lucy what do you say?" Cana cheered.

"Ahh yeah sure." I said.

"Ok we leave tomorrow morning." She smiled, I nodded.

" In that case I've gotta go home and pack." I said and got up to leave. "Bye guys." I waved. I received a chorus of byes as I walked away. I made my way home and started to pack. Natsu was acting weird earlier. He didn't want me to go on a mission with Cana and it's basically like we had to get his permission. It's weird.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called climbing in the window.

"Hey Natsu."

"Do you want help packing?" He asked.

" Sure. I don't think this will be a long mission so I'm not going to take much." I smiled. Natsu stood infront of the suitcase and I handed him clothes and stuff to put in it. It was a routine we had become accustomed to, for some reason Natsu always ended up helping me pack.

"Luce?" Natsu said after a little while.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll come home safe." He said. I looked over at him in shock, he looked dead serious.

"Natsu…" I trailed off. What could he possibly be thinking right now? Of course I'd come home safe, it was a simple mission. I'd only be gone for 3 or 4 days and most of those would be spent on the train.

"Luce, promise me." He insisted.

" Of course Natsu. I promise. " Suddenly his warm body was pressed against me, his arms around me. At first I was shocked but then my body reacted to him. My face grew hot and my body tingled. I hugged him back pulling him closer to me, enjoying the moment. If only he knew what he does to me. I just want to kiss him and tell him I love him. I want to be with him forever but I can't he loves someone else. I pulled away from our embrace and turned away. I can't start to enjoy these things. "Natsu. You should confess to your girl while I'm gone."

"What?!" He yelled. "Not possible Luce. It isn't the right time. She won't even be in town."

"Oh… ok."

" Luce, why are you so upset all of the sudden?" Natsu asked worry evident in his voice.

"It's nothing. Wanna watch a movie?" I brushed him off.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"It's not nothing. I hug you and suddenly you get upset and tell me to go confess. What happened? Do you not like it when I hug you?" His face fell and I could see sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

"No I love your hugs!" I quickly explained. "It's just that once you confess, your new girlfriend isn't going to like us hugging or hanging out as much as we do. We definitely won't be able to have sleepovers anymore, so I just don't want to get used to it just to have it taken away from me."

"Oh Luce, I'm positive she won't mind."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." He said pulling me into another hug. "Luce I wanna stay the night again." I nodded yes, since I wouldn't see him for a couple of days.

"How 'bout that movie?" I pulled away and smiled. We both agreed on Pitch Perfect. I set it up and went to sit next to Natsu. He pulled my legs across his and leaned over to rest his head on top of mine, so I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until I started to sing along to the riff off. I started to really get into it, so Natsu sat back and watched me dancing in my seat and singing along.

"Haha Luce. How many times have you watched this show?" Natsu chuckled when I finished.

"Oh you know, only a couple." I sarcastically said.

"You know you're actually an amazing singer. You should sing more often." He commented.

"Thanks." I said resuming my previous position with my head on his shoulder and my legs draped across his.

"Luce?" I could feel someone moving me, but I was too tired to care.

"Mmmhhmm." I murmured in my half asleep state. I felt someone chuckle, yes I felt it. I was pressed against the chuckling persons chest so I could feel the rumble of their laugh.

"Luce, you're so beautiful." Natsu's voice filled my head. Hmm must be a new part of my dream, I smiled.

**A/N: So it's not as long as the last chapter and not much happens. Sorry, I had writers block for this chapter and it kinda ended up as a filler chapter. I hope you liked it anyways. I'll have the third chapter up too just as soon as I type it up. Oh on a side note I don't have a beta and I don't really proof read, so I apologize for any mistakes and my disclaimer is on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in bed. Hmm, I must've fallen asleep during the movie and Natsu brought me to the bed. He's so sweet, where is he? I said searching my bed and room.

"Natsu?" I called trying to locate my pink headed partner. Huh? I guess he went home. Oh well, I've gotta get ready. I get up and go take a shower and get dressed. I make myself a small breakfast, after I ate, I grabbed my stuff and headed out to meet up with Cana. I met her at the train station.

"LUCY! CANA! " We heard everyone shout.

"Good luck!" Levy said giving me a hug.

"Come home safe." Gray said patting me on the back. Erza just gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "Has anyone seen Natsu?"

"Nope." Levy shrugged.

"I thought I saw him at the guild this morning, maybe Mira knows." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy." I said giving her a hug. "Mira?"

"Oh hey Lucy. Good Luck." She said, smiling.

"Thanks. Hey have you seen Natsu?"

"Yeah he took a small job this morning. He said something about needing money for a gift or something. I think he thought he'd be back to send you off but it must be taking him longer than he thought." She answered.

"Oh ok, it's probably for the girl he plans on confessing to." I sighed. "When you see him and Happy tell them I said goodbye and I'll see them soon." She nodded that she would. "Thanks Mira."

'LAST CALL TO BOARD THE TRAIN'

"I guess I better go." I said to everyone. I smiled and waved to everyone then boarded the train.

"Later Bitches!" Cana yelled out the train window as it started to leave.

"So we just have to help a girl who recently lost her mother?" I asked Cana.

That's what the request sheet said." She answered.

"It sounds easy, maybe a little too easy. I think we should be prepared for something much harder." I mused.

"Yeah yeah, so what's up with you and your "Partner" "Teammate" oh whatever he calls it?" Cana asked, using air quotes around partner and teammate.

"What? Natsu and I are great and there's nothing going on. We're best friends and teammates/partners." I said.

"Oh really? Is that so? I don't think that that's all that's going on." She said matter of factly. "He's way more protective of you than anyone else, he's with you way more than anyone else. I've never seen him act like this with anyone, not even Lissanna. Honestly I'm surprised he let you come on this mission with me. He didn't take as much convincing as I thought either."

"It's probably because we're best friends not just partners." I said quickly not thinking about my answer.

"No. He was best friends with Lissanna too remember." She said simply. So what does that mean? He said he has someone he likes though, but when I tried to distance myself last night he said that the girl wouldn't mind him being so close to me. The way we would sleep together sometimes wasn't just best friend behavior was it? But Natsu has always acted so innocent and oblivious to anything remotely romantic or sexual. There's no way he thought that the way we acted was anything more than friendly behavior. He didn't know any better, Natsu doesn't have any boundaries.

"There's no way he could, he didn't even come say goodbye." I whispered to myself.

"Lucy you like him don't you?"

"Yeah but it's more than that. I think I may be in love with him. When he's not around, I wish he was. When we're together I'm just so happy, he makes me happy. Cana I need him and that's why I can't tell him. I can't do anything to jeopardize him being there. Besides he says he has someone he likes, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy." I explained to the older woman.

"Your secrets safe with me, I won't tell that dense idiot anything. I think that you need to, but I'm not going to push you into anything." She smiled, I sighed. There's no way I could handle not having him around anymore. I need him around. I want him to sneak into my room at night; I liked cooking for him and even Happy. I can't do anything to jeopardize that, but I know that there's already someone he likes and that means that it could already be in jeopardy anyways. Gahh! I don't know what to do anymore. Oh well, I don't want to think about it right now, there's nothing I can do about it now anyways. I'll just focus on the mission and worry about it later. I stared out of the window thinking up new ideas and settings for my novel.

"Lucy come on we're here." Cana said shaking me awake. I guess I must've dozed off.

"Right coming sorry." I mumbled getting up and stretching. "Let's check in to the hotel and then go meet the client. If it's not to late after we can grab a bite to eat."

"Sure whatever." Cana agreed. We made our way to the hotel and got checked in. We left our luggage in our room and headed to the clients house.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages. We've been waiting for you." A young maid said opening the door for us and leading us to a sitting room. The house was more like a mansion, it almost reminded me of the Heartfilia Manor, but not quite as big. "Wait here, I will inform the Master that you are here." We nodded. We sat quietly waiting.

"Ahh So the Fairy's came huh?" A mans voice said entering the room.

"Um…" Cana said.

"You fell right into my trap." The man said. "Though my plan worked better than I thought it would. I figured I'd only get one weak Fairy not two powerful ones." He laughed.

"What do you want with us?" I said venomously.

"Oh aren't you a pretty one." He said grabbing my chin and forcing my head up, so he could get a better look at me. "I really only need one Fairy to complete my plan, I could have some fun with you."

"You picked the wrong Guild to mess with." I stated proudly and signaled to Cana who had gotten her cards out. She threw her some of her magic cards at him, but nothing happened.

"HAHA! You think that's going to work!" He snarled. "There's magic warding runes around the mansion. We knew we were trying to catch a Fairy and even the weakest of you is pretty strong." He smirked. Now what are we supposed to do now? I looked over to Cana who looked just as panicked as I felt. We needed to get out of the mansion and fast. "There's no way our my beautiful hostages."

"Fairy Tail will come save us." I said.

" The plan will be nearly complete by the time they even realize you both are in any danger." He gloated.

"So what is your plan anyways?" Cana questioned.

"Hmm… You're quite beautiful too aren't you. To bad I have a soft spot for blondes." He grinned at me. "I have big plans for you both. You my dear will be drained of all your magic, I need just a smallish amount of magic to make this work." He explained pulling out a small wooden box, with ancient carvings on it. "This box will turn me into a mage. I've always been fascinated with magic and wanted to be a mage. No guild will take a non-magic user. I searched high and low for a spell, ritual, or tool, anything that could make me a mage. Finally after years of waiting and searching, I've found it. I told the Dark Guild, Raven Moon, of my plan and they decided to help me and once I have my magic I will be allowed to join them." He smiled.

"So you're willing to kill one of those that you idolize so much?" I ask disgust dripping from my voice.

"If it means I can become a mage, then I will do whatever it takes." He snarled.

"So you're willing to lose your humanity and all respect from other mages just to become one of us?"

"No! Raven Moon will accept me." He was becoming frustrated.

"They are a Dark Guild, they already don't respect you and will always think of you as a freak a hybrid, a second class half blood."

"No! They will accept me, you stupid wench!" He yelled, hitting me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor.

"Lucy!" Cana screamed lunging to help me, but our crazy captor caught her before she could reach me.

"Haha! Not so fast Sweetie!" I took out my whip and hit him the only place I could, his back.

"You little Bitch!" He said turning on me again. "You will regret doing that!" He screeched, lunging at me again. He knocked my whip out of my hand and kicked it out of reach for me. Cana ran over and got it, while our captor started to beat me. His flurry of fists and feet hurt but it was nothing compared to the beating Gajeel had put me through back when he was part of Phantom Lord. Cana used the whip on him once she figured out how to use it. He turned on her, but he didn't want her to damaged because she was the one he wanted to use.

"Haha, what a pitiful man. Where's Raven Moon now? Are they afraid to fight without their magic or did they abandon you when your plan started to fail?"

"My plan hasn't failed! I still have you both in my reach." I ran over and Lucy kicked

him back and helped Cana up. He came at me with a vase he managed to grab. I dodged his first attempt to hit me, but tripped over a fallen chair. I tried to stand up but my foot was caught in the intricately designed back of the chair. I saw Cana sneak up behind him with a mirror to smash over his head. He sprinted toward me suddenly and smashed the vase across the back of my head. I heard the sound of glass shattering before I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok so there's the third chapter. I am currently working on chapter 4 so hopefully I can update again soon. I hope you liked it, and again I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I still don't have a computer of my own and I have to fight to get my hands on one. I've also been encountering some writers block, anyways I will just get on with it. **

**Chapter 4**

"Why did –"

"She fought – "

"No she promised." I could hear voices fading in and out. What's going on? Where am I? Did we win? Is Cana ok? I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they'd been glued shut. I had to get u to see if Cana was ok! I struggled to pry my eyes open; finally they cracked open and I caught my first glimpse of where I was. It was the guild's infirmary.

"Luce?" Natsu looked over at me. "Luce! He ran over to the side of the bed and took my hand."

"Natsu." I croaked. My tongue felt like sandpaper. He reached over to the bedside table and handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down gratefully. "What happened? Where's Cana? Is she ok?"

"Slow down Luce." Natsu smiled. "Cana's here, she's fine. I'll go get her so she can explain what happened."

"Um… Natsu first could you help me sit up? I'm really stiff." He came back over and helped me into sitting position. "Thanks." He left to get Cana and I noticed Gray, Erza and Wendy standing at the end of my bed. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lucy, how're you feeling?" Wendy asked.

"Stiff but otherwise fine. How long was I out?"

"Two days, but you've been in and out of consciousness." Erza answered.

"Yeah, you were talking nonsense, mostly about Flamebrain. He never left your side by the way." Gray said, I blushed at the thought that Natsu had stayed by me and heard me talking about him. Natsu and Cana walked in.

"Cana!"

"Lucy I'm so glad you're alright."

"What happened?"

"Raven Moon had disappeared the moment we entered the mansion. They left a note for that crazy asshole saying that if he really was Raven Moon material he could handle us on his own, mage or not. As for the asshole I hit him over the head with the mirror and he went down and I had the magic council deal with him." She explained.

"Why did I go down? I don't really remember."

"Well you did most of the work to take him down, but you also took most of the beating. Just before you passed out he hit you in the head, hard, with a vase. It shattered cutting you up. When I hit him with the mirror more glass cut you and he ended up falling on you, pushing some of the shards deep into your skin."

"I healed you with Porclushias help, so you only have a few scars where the glass penetrated the deepest, but other than that you look like new." Wendy said proudly.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! This is all my fault!" Cana hugged me.

"No, it's not your fault. Nobody could've known it was a trap. I'm just glad we're both ok and back at the Guild." I said hugging her back.

"Let's head out. Lucy needs to rest." Wendy ushered everyone except for Natsu out. We sat there for a moment just staring at eachother.

"Luce, you promised." Natsu said quietly, laying his head on the side of my bed.

"Natsu." I whispered taking his head in mine. "I'm sorry."

" I was so worried. I didn't make it back in time to say goodbye and then you come back and your badly injured. Luce I couldn't stand it, if anything happened to you, so seeing you like that really hurt. Luce I can't lose you, you can't leave me."

" I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so sorry. I won't leave you ever, but you have to promise me that you won't leave me either. I couldn't stand to lose you either."

"I will never leave you! There's no way that I could." He declared.

"Good. I feel the same way." I smiled at him.

"Let's go home Luce." Natsu said picking me up bridal style.

"Am I allowed?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"At least put me down so I can try to walk." He huffed, but set me down anyways. My legs buckled almost immediately, but Natsu caught me. I put one of my arms across his shoulders for support and he wrapped his arm around my waist to help. We started to hobble out of the guild. The farther we walked the better I was able to walk. My limbs were limbering up, making it easier to more. Natsu patiently helped me walk for a while, but eventually got bored and picked me up.

"Natsu!" I squealed as he picked me up.

"What? You're slow and I wanna go home." He flashed his childlike grin.

"Fine." I pouted, wanting to walk, so he didn't have such a good view of my blush.

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because it's embarrassing to be a gimp and have to be carried around." I explained.

"Don't be embarrassed. Just think of it like you're a princess." He grinned.

"But that would make you Prince Charming." He wrinkled his nose at that comment, I laughed. "I don't think you're the Prince Charming type. You're my Dragon Prince." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled at him. He swung the door open to my apartment. He sat me down on the couch and went to the kitchen. "Luce, you hungry?"

"Starving, but can you cook?"

"Of course. I cooked for Happy and myself before you came along, you know."

"Ok ok. Can you make tea?" He nodded yes and got busy cooking.

"Thanks Natsu." I said.

"Lushy!" Happy's voice filled the room, Happy flew right into my bosom hugging me.

"Happy." I hugged the blue exceed back. Happy doesn't usually like to show any affection towards me, preferring to tease and make fun of me. But the little brat does like me, I can tell in the little things he does, like now.

"Lushy I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yeah Luce, he cried." Natsu called from the kitchen. Happy's cheeks turned pink.

"Aww…Happy. It's ok, I'm ok."

"Natsu comforted me." Happy admitted. "Just like you comforted me when Natsu got taken, but you are better at it."

" Aww… Natsu you're a good daddy." He dropped what was in his hand, then fumbled to pick it up. Natsu would make a good father one day. Pink and blonde headed children came to mind. Natsu and I would have such cute kids. No Lucy! You can't think like that! He had someone he likes already. I cuddled the blue exceed to me so he wouldn't see me sad.

"Happy let's watch a movie. You pick."

"Aye!" Happy went to the movie stack and picked out a movie and put it in. He flew back and sat on my lap.

"Finding Nemo? Really? Won't you just get hungry watching this movie?"

"I'm always hungry and what's better than a movie about fish?"

"Haha ok ok."

"Here you go Luce." Natsu said handing me a plate with some chicken and rice on it and a cup of tea.

"Thanks Natsu." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and returned to the kitchen to get his and Happy's food. Hmm… I hope this tastes good. I thought eyeing the food. I guess I'll never find out unless I try it. I cut a small piece of the chicken and ate it.

"Oh my god! Natsu!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"This is delicious!" I smiled.

"Eh, your cooking is much better than mine but I'm glad you like it." He sat next to me on the couch and we ate while watching Finding Nemo.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me again."

"What?"

"I don't like it when you go on missions without me. I was worried the entire time and frantic when you came back hurt. I should've been there to protect you. Don't get me wrong I don't doubt that you are a strong mage and can handle yourself, but I'm supposed to be there to protect you." I've never heard Natsu talk like that outside of battle. All I could do is stare at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Natsu. We're a team, you're my partner, I don't like taking jobs without you either. I'll keep them to a minimum from now on and try to keep them non – violent." I said once I got over my initial shock. He pulled me close and nodded.

"Ok I guess that'll do. Just at least mission without me for a couple months please. I don't think I could handle it."

"I promise."

"Lushy! Nemo's over I'm going to Wendy's to talk to Charle." Happy announced.

"Ok Happy see you later." I waved. "He's been spending a lot of time with Charle lately."

" Yeah, but I'm happy for him, he's making progress with her. I'm a bit jealous of him though. He's so open with the fact that he likes her and he can openly tell her, while I can't seem to tell the girl I love that I love her." Natsu admits.

"I'm sorry, you're here taking care of me when you went on that special mission to get a gift and probably give it to the girl while I was unconscious or something."

"Something like that. I didn't think that mission would make me miss you leaving for your mission."

"Let's talk about something else now." I said. All we'd really talked about since I woke up is that mission.

"Ok. What do you wanna talk about now."

"Hmm… I'm not sure." I admitted. I couldn't think of anything else to talk about. KNOCK KNOCK.

"I wonder who that is?" I said as Natsu got u to answer the door.

"Ice Breath?!"

"Flamebrain. You're hogging Lucy. Bring her back to the guild, we all want to talk to her." Gray said.

"No."

"Listen here Hothead. She's not yours and yours alone. She's our friend too! We were worried about her too!"

"No you listen here Icepick! She's my best friend, my partner and no one was worried as I was! I'll bring her in the morning but tonight she stays with me!"

"Fine first thing in the morning." Gray agreed and left.

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a horrible time trying to write this chapter, and it kind of ended up as a filler chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I just need to finish it of course. Oh and Natsu's personality has become kind of OOC. **

Chapter 5

"Come on Natsu. We've got to go to the guild." I said trying to wiggle away from him. We'd spent the night talking and watching movies. Natsu was sweet and caring but he was still Natsu, silly, loud, destructive, adn dense. Oh and let's not forget the fact that he has no sense of personal space. He had started out sleeping on the couch but had ended up in my bed with me. I'm used to it but what I'm not used to is him holding me to him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his face in my hair, we were chest to chest. He was careful not to hold me to tight so as not to hurt my wounds.

\- Flashback -

"Natsu?" I whispered questioningly.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to have you next to me. I needed to know you're ok. Just please, let's stay like this, just for tonight." He quietly said holding me a little tighter.

"Ok." I snuggled closer to him loving the feel of his arms around me. I could sleep like this every night.

-End of Flashback -

I slept better last night than, well I think ever, that was the best nights sleep I've ever had.

"But Luce, i don't wanna get up." Natsu whined, tightening his grip on me.

"You told Gray that we'd be at the guild this morning. Do you want him or Erza barging in here?"

"No..." He admitted. "Just 5 more minutes?"

"No. We both need showers and if you get up now I'll make breakfast."

"Fine. Go take a shower. Be careful of your wounds though." He said and let me go reluctantly. "Wendy told me how to redress your injuries but you still have to be careful." It was kind of strange to hear Natsu, the definition fo destruction and thoughtlessness, telling me to be careful.

"Ok I will." I slid out of bed and collected some clothes and headed to take a shower. The warm water stung when it hit my wounds, but still felt nice. I hurried and washed and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu sitting on the edge of the bed, his scarf, and vest haning on the bedpost, his head down.

"It's your turn, Natsu." I said softly. His head popped up at the sound of my voice.

"Ok." He got up and started towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but to admire his body. He was perfectly toned and muscled, but not to big like Elfman. He moved with fluidity, but also like he was ready to strike at any given time. He was amazing.

"Luce, you ok?" He had stopped next to me.

"Hmm... Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled. He nodded and smiled weakly at me. He started walking to the bathroom again, but I caught his arm. "Are you ok?" He turned and looked at me, then suddenly he pulled me into a hug.

"I had a nightmare where I watched you die again and I couldn't do anything to save you."

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm alive." That must've been why he held onto me last night.

"I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you." He muttered into my hair.

"I'm here, I'll never leave you. I have faith that you'll always be able to protect me." I squeezed him a little tighter. "Let's not think of that now, let's just enjoy the time we ahve now, and now we need to get to the guild. So go get into the shower, we don't have time for breakfast now."

"Aww... but I'm hungry." He whined, sounding liek his old self again.

"Maybe Mira will make you breakfast."

"But i want your food, your food tastes the best."

"Well to bad. I'll make dinner, but we don't have time for breakfast. Now go shower." I pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Ok ok." He grumbled. He quickly showered and we headed to the guild. I still couldn't walk very fast and Natsu soon got impaitent with me and picked me up.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Straw." He countered.

"Put me down."

"No it's easier and faster this way."

"I need to walk so I'll get faster."

"You can do that later."

"Natsu it's embarassing."

"Really Luce?" He looked down at me. " You have no problem being carried by that clock guy of yours, but being carried by me is embarrasing?"

"Ok fine, I'm not embarassed. I just wanted you to put me down." I sighed.

"I thought so." He smirked.

"Oh look we're here, you can put me down now." I deadpanned.

"Nope not yet." He said and kicked the door open. "Now." He said putting me on my favorite bar stool.

"Lucy! How're you feeling? Want your favorite strawberry banana smoothie?" Mira asked.

"Yes please, that would be great. I'm not feeling to bad. I'm slow when I walk though."

"Well it's only been a day since you woke up, it's going to take time."

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy called.

"Hey Wendy." I smiled at her. She was walking over with Gray and Erza right behind her.

"How're you feeling?" Erza questioned.

"Not bad. I'm still having difficulty walking though."

"I'll do some healing on you and that should help, but you're just going to have to walk around to really fix that."

" That's what I told Natsu."

" What did Flamebrain do?"

"Oh he got tired of walking at my pace and carried me the rest of the way." I explained to Gray.

" He did?" Mira started fangirling.

"Yes, he did it last night going home too. But it was just him being impatient. Don't read to much into it Mira." I said.

"Well you shouldn't walk on it to much for a while anyways. So it's good he did it's better if you only walk short distances for a while." Wendy said.

"Take care of yourself Lucy." Erza said. "I want to go on missions with the whole team as soon as possible."

"Yeah Lucy. We all wanna see you get better. I wanna start teasing you again without feeling bad fro picking on a sick person." Gray chuckled. I reached over to hit him but half way to him I collapsed on the floor.

"LUCE! LUCY! Are you ok?" Natsu rushed over to me from wherever he'd been. Everyone else hurried over to see what happened and see if they could help.

"I'm ok. I don't know what happened but I'm fine now." I explained as Natsu hauled me up onto a stool. I was breathing heavy and I felt dizzy but I didn't want to worry anyone. I laid my head down on the bar, my hair fell over my face. Natsu brushed it back in a soothing motion.

"I think Lucy's had a little to much excitement for today. I'm gonna take her home now." Natsu announced. "I'll bring her back to visit tomorrow." I felt him pick me up bridal style and start to walk away. I could vaguely hear some squealing, Mira and Levy, and probably some of the other girls too, fangirling.

"Natsu." Wendy called. "She needs to -" I let unconcisness overtake me. I trusted Natsu to get me home and take care of me.

"Ung." I moaned and stretched, then snuggled back down into the covers.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Luce? Look at me." I groaned again opening my eyes. I sat up and looked around, where is he? He sounded so close. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to find that Natsu was sitting behind me, I was sitting inbetween his legs. I felt a blush color my cheeks.

"Gah! How'd we get in this position?"

"Not really sure." He said scratching his head. I quickly tried to get up but it was no use I got dizzy and fell back on him. "Whoa take it easy Luce." He wrapped his arms around me encompassing me in his reassuring warmth. "Wendy says you need to take it easy. It looks like there might be something seriously wrong with you. She and Porclusia want to talk to you and do a thorough examination on you tomorrow." I nodded. " Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

"A bath might be nice, will you help me into the bathroom?"

"Sure." I sat forward so he could get up and then he helped me to my feet and into the bathroom. He started the bath for me and then left me to myself. The bath felt amazing! It was definitly making me feel better.

"You doing alright?" Natsu asked through the door.

"Yes, Thank you."

"Ok great. I'm going to make dinner, does curry sound alright?"

"Sounds good." Natsu sure was being attentive. He was taking great care of me. He would make a great husband. No Lucy! No thinking like that, he has someone he likes already. I'm just his Nakama nothing more. "I better get out." I stood and wrapped a towel around myself. As I was getting out I got another dizzy spell and fell to the floor. Within seconds Natsu was there.

" Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy."

"Come on." He said and lifted me up bridal style and took me to the bed.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, I'm sure there are many other things you'd rather be doing than taking care of me."

"You're welcome and I'm happy to be taking care of you. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it." He flashed me his trademark grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I've had the worst writters block and I've been busy with work and stuff. I'm going to try to update more often. **

Chapter 6

Several days have passed since I've felt dizzy. Wendy and Porclusia gave me some medication to help and so far it's been working great. I've felt like my normal self. Natsu is still worried though and has insisted on staying at my place. I've been trying to convince Team Natsu that I'm feeling good enough to go on a mission.

"Please Natsu. I need rent money. We can even take Wendy along and pick a small easy mission."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Lucy. I'll go on a mission and get the rent money."

"No way Natsu. I couldn't let you do that."

"It's ok, I've been wanting to go on a mission, and as much as I want to go on an adventure with you, I want you to be safe and I can't always protect you while we're on missions. Normally I'm not worried about you but if we went on a mission now, all I'd do is worry about you." He explained. " I'll just go get you the rent money, I've been staying there too so it's fine."

"But Natsu, we're partners. Please let me go. I'm fine, I'm back to normal. i want to go on an adventure with you. I've missed it, please." I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Luce... I... I've missed it too but if anything happened to you..." He trailed off and looked away. "Ok let's look and see if there's a small easy mission. "

"Oh thank you Natsu! I'll be careful I promise." I jumped up and threw my arms around him. He seemed stunned at my actions for a moment and then hugged me back. Mira was behind the bar fangirling. Erza and Wendy were smiling.

"She lllliiiikkkkeeeessss him." Happy purred.

"Shut up Cat!"

"So we're going on a mission?" Gray asked.

"I've got the perfect one for you guys." Mira smiled and held up a request. It read: _Seeking house sitters. Our house gets robbed often and we have never been able to capture the theives. We are going away for a few days and need some people to watch the house and hopefully finally capture these theives. __**Reward 350,000**_ _**Jewel.**_

"Sounds easy enough." Erza said.

"And we could probably keep Lucy out of the fight with the theives." Wendy added.

"Ok it's settled we leave in the morning." Erza announced.

"Ok Lucy let's go home to pack and rest up." Natsu said and I nodded. We got back to the apartment and packed. I started on dinner and noticed Natsu being oddly quiet.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the mission."

"It's gonna be ok. It's an easy mission with little fighting and everyone is going to be there, so everything is going to be fine." I tried to reassure him. "And I haven't had an attack in a while."

"You're right but you still haven't been yourself lately either. I'm worried that something's really wrong with you. You just don't smell quite right. I'm just worried and I hope everything goes well tomorrow." He said. So I don't smell quite right? I'll admit I still don't feel like my old self, I feel tired alot and I don't have much energy but I just need to work through it.

"It'll be ok. Let's go to bed." I said and headed for the bedroom. Natsu quickly joined me and we fell asleep, or at least I did, fairly quick. I woke up before Natsu and went to make breakfast and get everything ready to go. The morning went by without incident. Natsu, Happy, and I made it to the station and met up with everyone else. We fell into our old routine easily. It felt like old times and I was thourouly enjoying it. We finally made it to the town and made our way to the clients house. They basically told us the same thing Mira had. So we prepared ourselves, we split up so we could cover more ground. Natsu was around back gaurding the back enterance, Erza was out front, Gray was on the right side of the house and Wendy was on the left. I ended up gaurding the safe, the house owners told us this safe was the one that the theifs usually go after. So far everything was quiet, it was actually pretty boring. I wonder if Natsu is upset or happy that nothings happening. Normally I think he'd be upset because he has no one to fight, but tonight I bet he's glad that I have nobody to fight. I hope whatever was making me dizzy and sick is over so everything can get back to the way it was before. I'm tired of everyone being careful around me. Though it's nice being with Natsu all the time. It feels like we're a couple, it's nice. Honestly it's made me fall even more in love with him. It kills me to know that he likes Lissanna and not me. **BOOM!** Oh no sounds like Natsu found the theives. **Boom! Crash! Bang! Ahhh! **A guy came crashing through the door along with Natsu. **Bang! Boom!** Sounds like the others are fighting too. Natsu started dueling with the guy behind him. The guy on the floor that came crashing through the door finally got up and started towards an unknowing Natsu. Nows my chance!

"Open gate of the bull! Taurus!" I recited with Taurus's gate key, but nothing happened. What the hell! Ok I'll try a different one. " Open gate of the ram! Aries!" Still nothing. What's going on? I look out my whip and went after the guy. I also grabbed Loke's key and tried to call him out. Nothing happened again, something must be wrong with my magic. I hit the guy with my whip, he fell and I hit him again.

"Stupid Girl! You can't defeat me with just a whip. I'm from Raven Moon!" Raven Moon? That's the dark guild that was helping the guy that was trying to steal my power for himself. "Take this!" He yelled throwing an attack at me, he wasn't a very powerful mage, but without my magic I couldn't do much to him. He had a power similar to Bixlow but he was much much weaker. I dodged but it made me dizzy and I couldn't avoid his next attack. It knocked me down and Loke appeared next to me.

"Are you ok?" Loke asked. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could everything went black.

**A/N: Ok so there it is. I know it's not the best chapter, but I had the hardest time writing it so please don't judge too harshly. I don't have an editer or anything so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have found that I genuinely suck at writing fight scenes, so I apologise in advance for how crappy and short this chapter is. I also am not that great at writing in a guys Pov, so again sorry if it sucks. Anyways on with the story. **

**Chapter 7**

**Nastu P.o.v**

"Lucy!" Loke yelled. Lucy? What happened to Lucy?! Lucy needs my help! I'm all fired up!

"Roar of the fire dragon!" I shouted at the guy I was fighting effectively finishing him off. I turned to find Lucy. Loke just finished the second guy and lying close to him was Lucy.

"What happened?!" I demanded running to Lucy.

" Her magic isn't working, I think. The guy attacked and I think she was trying to call us out, but it wasn't working. I showed up just as one of his attacks hit her and she fainted." Loke explained.

" Lucy... we've got to protect her. You up to it Loke?"

"Yeah she's my wizard and my friend. I'll make sure to protect her. I promised her." He said.

"Ahh! You stupid fairies are going down! Raven moon is going to take your precious celestrial wizard and there's nothing you can do about it!" one of the stupid Raven Moon guys said.

"You're going to have to go through me first!" I said. "Lucy isn't going anywhere with you scum!" I won't let anything happen to Lucy. I made her a promise to protect her future. I can't lose her, I need her. At first she was just some girl I brought to Fairy Tail, and then we formed a team, and became partners. After a while I couldn't stay away from her. I figured I just liked her friendship and being around her, but as time went on I realized it was more than friendship. I'd fallen in love with her. I'm in love with Lucy. I just hope she likes me back, I haven't said anything because I think she only sees me as a friend and I would rather be a friend than nothing at all.

"Natsu! I need some help!" Loke yelled. I looked around and saw that somehow more Raven Moon members were over powering Loke. I ran over to help him protect Lucy.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried running into the room." I'm sorry there were to many."

"It's alright. Can you help Lucy?" I motioned to her.

"Lucy!" Happy cried rushing to her side. Wendy and Charle weren't far behind. More and more Raven Moon members rushed in. Gray and Erza joined the battle after having been overwhelmed back at their stations. Wendy had done to stop to fend off the Raven Moon morons. There are so many of those morons. Where are they all coming from.

"Natsu, Gray! It's him, he can duplicate himslef!" Erza called motioning to a man stnading off to the side. I immediatly went after him.

"Fire dragon wing attack!"

"Ice make lance!" Both attacks hit the mage and he easily went down, his duplicates vanished when he did. That was easy, to easy.

"Natsu." Wendy's timid voice called out. "Natsu, they took Lucy." I froze. They took Lucy? How coud I let this happen? I feel to my knees. I lost her. I failed her. I lost her. I lost her. Lucy. Lucy's gone. They will pay! Raven Moon will pay! How dare they take her. I let out a bloodcurdling roar and jumped to my feet.

"Natsu! We will find Lucy, but we need to report back to Master and make a plan." Erza tensly said. Loke had gone back to the spirit world. Wendy was sobbing, Happy and Charle were trying to comfort her, Gray and Erza were standing tensly looking away.

"You guys can go do that and I'll head after Lucy now." I growled

"No! We all must go back to the guild together!" Erza screamed looking at me She was on the verge of tears.

"I have to save her! I promised future Lucy! I have to save her! I have to. I can't lose Luce.I can't, not again." I fell to my knees. " I can't, I have to save her. I love Lucy. I love her. I can't lose her." I sobbed. Everyone stopped and stared. I just admitted my feelings for Lucy out loud.

"You love her?" Gray slowly questioned.

"Yes. I love her." I solemly said. I stood back up." Like I said before I'm going after her now."

"Natsu. We need to think this through." Gray said. " We need to go back and then save Lucy as a team."

"Gray's right, Natsu. We will save Lucy." Wendy sniffled.

"Wendy she's my mate. I need to go after her."

"And we will. Just not right now."

"No!" I roared.

" Erza now!" Gray yelled, and everything went black.

**A/N: Again sorry for it being such a short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better, I am making this up as I go. I usually post the chapter as soon as I've finished writing it. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love to hear from you guys. **


End file.
